Warrior cat randomness!
by Streamshade
Summary: Warning: extremely random another warning: I am not to blame if Mousefur blows you up with her laser eyeballs. Rated T for certain ice cream killers.(looking at you, Mousefur. Mousefur: I'mma firin' ma lazer!) Some of the words will be spelled wrong and some grammar will be incorrect. This is on purpose. The cats ate the tacos that made them crazy so they will speak strangely.
1. It all began with a taco

~ hello peeps! I have decided to make a new story. Prepare yourself. This will make exactly 0% sense.~

in StarClan:

Bluestar found a taco." Hmm, I wonder what this weird twoleg food is." She said, and she ate it.

5 mins later

"Do da Harlem Shake!" Yellowfang screamed as Bluestar and Spottedleaf were chanting" I want CANDY! I want CANDY."

"ATTENTION!" A booming, fantastical godly voice says.* cats continue dancing.*

"*clears throat* TACO." *cats all look up patiently and quietly.*

" wait a minute, who installed the loudspeaker?" Flametail asked.

" I DID. SUCK IT UP." The magical voice said again.

"Why is your voice so fantastic? Who are you?" Tallstar said.

"ANSWER TO BOTH YOUR QUESTIONS: I'M DA AUTHOR, AND I'M DA AUTHOR. I CONTROL EVERYTHING YOU DO. YOU MAY ADDRESS NE AS MASTER."

"You suck!" Tigerstar yelled from the Dark Forest.

A certaint Dark Forest cat blew into smithereens.

"Nobody insult the author. And why does this place look so crazy?" Aurora, the leader of StarClan announced. Her friend Shimmer walked up to her." Psst. Eat a taco." She said as a certain type if two leg food was stuffed into Aurora's mouth.

"Time to go give the Clans some TACOS!" Yellowfang screeched.

in thunderclan:

"I'mma firin' ma lazer!" Mousefur laserd.

"No! Not ma ice cream!" Lionblaze cried.

cinderheart had kits. One was brown, white, and pink. He looked like ice cream. The other one was dead. He looked dead.

" I will name him Icecreamkit, in honor of my lost ice cream. And he will be Deadkit, in honor of his deadness." Lionblaze said.

" Wait!" Firest at said." He must go to StarClan as a WARRIOR! I name you Deadroadkill, and we honor your deadness and road kill-smellingness. Icecreamkit, you're an apprentice, your mentor will be me."

2 Mins later

".ICECREAMSCREAM ICECREAMSCREAM ICECREAMSCREAM!" The cats cheered.

"In honor of your ICECREAMNESS, everyone will scream, hence your name is ICECREAMSCREAM!" Firestar announced for the third time.

"Peace out!" Blackstar jumped in front of any other cats.

~ all for now! Hope you liked it!~


	2. No more Mary-Sues!

On Facebook:

Dark forest says "we're attacking!"

ThunderClan news says"Mousefur died."

Cherrypaw and Molepaw like this

Purdy dislikes this

ThunderClan news says"Cherrypaw and Molepaw have been lasered."

Poppyfrost and Berrynose dislike this.

ThunderClan news says"Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, and Firestar are also dead."

Brambleclaw likes this

Brambleclaw says"WOOT! I'm finally leader! I is BRAMBLESTAR!

ThunderClan likes this

Brambleclaw changed his name to Bramblestar

Bramblestar says" Squirrelflight is deputy!* kissy noises*"

Squirrelflight likes this

Rest if ThunderClan dislikes this

Bramblestar has logged off to call a Clan meeting.

ThunderClan has logged off to attend a clan meeting.

In ThunderClan:

Bramblestar repeats everything said on FaceBook.

"Also, Lilykit, Seedkit, Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit are becoming mentors will be Dovewing, Ivypool,Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Icecreamscream." Bramblestar announced.

"HEY! My name is ICECREAMSCREAM, not Icecreamscream!"ICECREAMSCREAM yelled.

"How did you know I said it in lowercase?" Bramblestar asked.

"How do you know I said it in uppercase?" ICECREAMSCREAM retorted.

Bramblestar shrugged." Touché."

Daisy stood up." I shall be the replacement Kit-Machine!"

Daisy proceeded to produce 5 kits, Prettykit, Smartkit, Dumbkit, Happykit, and Mary-Suekit.

"SHUN DA MARY-SUE!" ThunderClan yelled.

"No! She will come back to haunt us with perfectness and a tragic past! Isolation!" Bramblestar yelled.

"UMSC!(un-Mary-sue company.)" Daisy suggested.

ThunderClan screamed in joy." Good! Idea! No! More! Mary-Sue!"

~ and chapter 2! Yay! No more Mary-sues! UMSC should TOTALLY exist in real life.~


	3. Mistystar goes on vacation

In RiverClan:

"I wanna go on vacation!" Mistystar whined.

"'Kay."said the rest of RiverClan.

In Mew York City:

Mistystar found some weird leaves. They had markings on them. So did the shiny pebbles next to them." Hm, I wonder what that is?" She asked, and continued her stroll.

She then saw a taco be consumed by a twoleg. The twoleg proceeded to hand over some marked leaves.

Mistystar walked over to the taco stand.

"15,000 tacos, please." She mewed as leaves were slapped on the stand.

In twoleg's mind:

A cat walked over.

"Mew meowies, meiw." It then hooked up a thousand-dollar bill and slapped it on The counter.

I proceeded to take the money and give the cat about 15,000 tacos.

Sanekitty looked down from her perch." Things are going to go up a notch."

At gathering:

"...and blah blah blah. That's all for ThunderClan!" Bramblestar mewed.

"I gots lotsa stuff!" Mistystar yelled." Tacos, and something else that is called..."

All the cats leaned in closely.

"...Beer." Mistystar finished." Reedwhisker and Mothwing will pass it out."

Each cat got 5 tacos and 2 beers.

Taco 1:

Lionblaze was sitting upright." Hoo, Hoo, Hoo!" He grunted, while swinging on branches and pounding his chest." I is a GURILLA!"

"Ooooooooooh..." The cats mewed.

Taco 2:

"...oh what fun, it is to bang your sisters head into the ground!" Ivypool sang, while beating Dovewing's head into the ground.

"I-I hear the worms!" Dovewing said, using her super-hearing." They call to me! I must join them!"

Dovewing slithered off into the dirt.

Taco 3

"I can't see! It can't be!" Jay feather screamed.

"The warrior code says that Gray cats born to medicine cats named Leafpool and WindClan cats named Crowfeather whose names are Jayfeather and are grumpy must not see! Stupid." Hollyleaf mewed

"Screw the warrior code! I wanna see!" Jayfeather screamed.

Hollyleaf gasped and fainted.

Taco 4

"Look at how dirty the ground is! OMS! I need a vacuum cleaner! NOOOOWWWW!" Daisy had started to hyperventilate.

"Here's one, momma!" Berrynose announced cheerily.

Daisy vacuumed the whole clearing. And the dirt. And the trees. And Dovewing the worm.

Taco 5

"Dude. How awesome is this? Sitting in the sun, got a cola and some chips..." Breezepelt said.

"I hear ya, mate." Whiskernose said.

"Hey, wanna fight?" Mapleshade, who had apparitioned in the middle of the clearing, said.

"No way, maaaan." Tawnypelt drawled.

"Yeah, it's all abot the peace, maaaaan." Tigerheart added.

"I'm not a man." Mapleshade growled.

Tawnypelt and Tigerheart shrugged." So?"

Beer 1:

"If you're... Happy and you know it clap your hands!" Willowshine screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No!" The apprentices, who she was addressing, screamed back.

"If tacos rule da wo-orld clap yoor Hans..." Willowshine's voice was becoming slurred.

*clap clap*

" if you're awesome and you know it, and you really want to show it, if you're awesum and you know it drink another beer!"

*gulp gulp*

Beer 2:

The cats cannot talk right at the moment. I apologize if you are reminded of you-know-who.(starts with Star..)

"Wheeeeeeeeeee it so funn too walk." Reedwhisker giggled.

"NUUUUUUUUUU I'M MISSING OUT!" Briarlight screamed as she attempted to do a hand-stand walk.

"Hey... It workies!" Briarlight mewed happily.

Dewpaw walked into a tree repeatedly."air is...solid!"

"Derp." Seedpaw mewed stupidly.

"Yo, Yo, Yo, I'm a gangsta!" Blackstar-sorry Blackgangsta said."and I'mma getting Popsicles cause, well, YOLO!"

~ by the next chapter the effects if beer will wear off and they will revert back to taco 5.

Tell me which cats you want to appear in the next chapter. Now I'm going to get some Popsicles, because, in Blackgangsta's words, YOLO!~


End file.
